Weakness
by Sophia Banks
Summary: *Sherlock gave a triumphant smile before it faded and his brow furrowed, "But why did they hurt you?"* - A teenaged Mycroft comes home injured after having being beaten up by bullies. Sherlock wonders why.


Mycroft walked as quietly as he could through the kitchen, having come in from the back door. He held a handkerchief under his nose, blood soaking through the fabric.  
He felt as though he was suffering a migraine, a bruise on his nose and side adding more pain to the mix.  
They should have left him alone, "Idiots," he muttered to himself bitterly.  
He halted for a few moments listening for the familiar sound of footsteps coming from any of the other rooms. When he heard nothing he continued and was halfway through the kitchen when…

"Why are you sneaking around?"

Mycroft flinched visibly as a voice from behind caught him by surprise. He whirled around to see his younger brother (by seven years) Sherlock. While his younger brother was usually stomping around the house he could be quite light on his feet when he wanted to be it seemed.

"I am not sneaking around Sherlock," snapped Mycroft his voice gone slightly strange due to the overflow of blood coming from his nose.

The young boy frowned, "What happened to your nose?" he demanded. Mycroft rolled his eyes, resigned to letting his brother know, "You claim to be smart and yet you ask me such an obvious question. What do you think happened?" he asked sarcastically.

Sherlock seemed undeterred by his brother's attitude, "I'd say that you were beaten up," he said plainly, "by several persons if my theory is correct."

Without warning he jabbed at his brother's side making the older Holmes give a small cry of pain.

Sherlock put a hand to his chin as he thought, "Yes, more than one attacker I think. If there had only been one you most likely would only have the bloody nose. He or she would have punched you hard enough to knock you down and then would have been pleased enough with that considering they obviously did not want to _kill_ you."

Mycroft glared at his brother as the pain slowly began to subside, "That is not entirely true," he said tersely. "Although in this case you are correct," he conceded.  
Sherlock gave a triumphant smile before it faded and his brow furrowed, "But why did they hurt you?" he questioned. His brother was usually annoying he'd give them that, but to physically hurt someone because of that seemed a bit odd. He felt as though he was missing something incredibly obvious.  
"Ah, it seems that you are yet to come across school bullies dear brother," Mycroft sighed, "don't worry, they'll find you soon," he gave a cold smile.  
There was a pause where the younger tried to pool together his knowledge of bullies, he didn't know a lot it seemed, beyond his brother's constant informing that he was much smarter than him.

"But..." he said softly, still confused, "but _why _did they hurt you?" he repeated, this time more insistent.

Mycroft used his free hand to grip the bridge of his nose, ignoring the pain as he touched the bruise. After a moment he spoke, "It seems, they did not approve of myself being more intelligent than they are."  
Sherlock's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "They hit you because you're smarter than them?!" he yelped.  
"Among other things...Yes," Mycroft replied softly. He would spare telling his brother the other-although admittedly lesser- reasons for his bloody nose and damaged side. That they considered him overweight, they thought his family was made up of freaks, and heck, even that his nose was ridiculous!

"Have you never felt jealous of my intellect?"  
"No I haven't!" Lied Sherlock. Of course he had felt a few twinges of jealousy that his brother was smarter then him now and then, but not once had he considered attacking his brother because of it. It was idiotic! Absolutely stupid. And he wanted to say so. But the look in his brother's eyes made him halt.  
He looked worn and even a little hurt!  
Sherlock shuffled his feet, suddenly feeling as though he was intruding or something.  
Mycroft noticing his brother's sudden change decided to use it, "You mustn't tell mum or dad about this," he said.  
Sherlock frowned, "Why would I?"  
"Because you are you," his brother replied quickly, "I shall explain away the hurt nose with no trouble, if you remain silent."  
Sherlock considered this for a moment, "Why do you want this to be a secret?" he asked.

This was going to take forever, mused the elder of the two as he considered his younger brother. He wasn't sure exactly why he was keeping it a secret, perhaps he was afraid of looking weak in front of them, he had already gone through feeling like a weakling he despised that feeling!  
Perhaps he just didn't want his mother going to his school and bringing him into things he didn't want to be a part of. Perhaps both... and perhaps more. All that mattered was keeping it secret and so he spoke again, "I have my reasons," he said. A secretive smile on his face, put there just to annoy Sherlock.  
The younger of the two frowned, his eyes narrowed as he tried to deduce his brother's reasons. But his brother had gone from tired and hurt to imperious and ice cold, so he couldn't find anything.  
"Alright," he said eventually, "fine, I won't say anything...But you owe me!" He crossed his thin arms over his chest.  
Mycroft nodded, "Fair enough, now if you don't mind I am going to my room."

The elder Holmes brother collapsed onto his bed as soon as he reached his room, he didn't cry-he hadn't cried in years- instead he let out a soft whimper into his pillow. After a few moments he turned over and took in a few calming breaths, his nose had finally stopped bleeding although it still hurt like crazy.  
His side was being difficult, it had been getting better until Sherlock had jabbed him.  
All well, it would go away eventually.  
And until then he could go on pretending as though nothing happened, because even though it stung now it- like his injuries- would fade.  
And his feeling of weakness would go away.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short, I tried to flesh it out but failed XP**

**I wasn't sure where I was going with this, I just wanted to write something like this. I know there've been a lot of fics where Sherlock gets beaten up (and I'm sure that happens later for him) but as much I as I adore Mycroft I wanted him to be beaten up this time...Sounds horrible I know Lol.  
I haven't touched on anything new here, I was just tired of reading about how horrible Sherlock's life was when I think Mycroft would have had just as hard a time! **

**Please, please, please review! X)**


End file.
